Pemimpi dengan Huruf N
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: Mungkin kita telah melihat bagaimana keadaan Hinamori maupun Kira setelah ditinggalkan kaptennya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hisagi yang juga ditinggalkan? Fic ini mencoba menghadirkan missing scene tersebut. For Bleach Vivariation Festival, June ed.


**Pemimpi dengan Huruf N**

**Disclaimer : **Kubo Tite

**Genre : **Friendship/Spiritual

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **none

**Summary : **

Mungkin kita telah melihat bagaimana keadaan Hinamori maupun Kira setelah ditinggalkan kaptennya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hisagi yang juga ditinggalkan? Fic ini mencoba menghadirkan missing scene tersebut. For Bleach Vivariation Festival, June ed.

**A/N**: Sesuai dengan permintaan panitia **Bleach Vivariation**, saya membuat fanfic dengan tema seputar **HeadXSubordinate**. Saya memilih Tousen K. dan Hisagi S. sebagai representator dari tema bulan ini. Alasan saya memilih mereka adalah:

1. Hisagi menjadi Kapten Divisi 9 secara tidak langsung sepeninggal Tousen.

2. Hisagi mengalami kekecewaan dan pengkhianatan karena kaptennya memilih jalan yang gelap.

3. Pilihan Hisagi terhadap Tousen.

4. Kondisi sesama wakil kapten lain.

**Warning**: spoiler isi Bleach Karaburi; shounen; no romance= no fluff; penulis sok tahu... :B

Akhirnya, selamat membaca.

* * *

Seperti hari-hari yang lain, Hisagi Shuuhei datang lebih awal daripada angota divisi 9 lain di akhir bulan. Seperti hari lain pula, ia mengerjakan editing terakhir Majalah Bulanan Seireitei yang akan terbit beberapa hari lagi. Seperti di hari lain pula, ia mengerjakannya dengan kaptennya. Namun tidak seperti hari lain, tak ada kapten yang bisa ia ajak untuk berunding mengenai isi majalah tersebut. Tak ada pembimbing, tak ada teladan lagi. Ya, Tousen Kaname, kaptennya, telah mengangkasa ke Hueco Mundo bulan lalu. Bersama Aizen Sousuke dan Ichimaru Gin, orang-orang yang membuang identitas shinigami mereka demi mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih tinggi. Lebih tinggi daripada Dewa.

Bukan, mereka tak akan diagungkan bagai Dewa. Ia pikir, mereka justru terpuruk ke palung tak berdasar. Palung yang tak 'kan tersentuh cahaya. Dan denyut kehidupan terkecil pun tak akan sanggup bertahan di sana.

Tak berbeda dengan mereka bertiga yang memasung kehidupan mereka sebagai shinigami. Mereka telah memilih untuk berteman dengan kegelapan dan kediktatoran. Berpaling dari cahaya dan keadilan. 'Kapten, adakah keadilan di jalan yang kau tuju?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kalimat itu pulalah yang ditanyakan Kapten Komamura pada kaptennya. Kalimat itu pula yang dijawab oleh kaptennya sambil menatap lurus Hueco Mundo: Jalan yang kutuju adalah jalan keadilan.

Ia tidak habis pikir, mengapa orang yang sangat menghormati keadilan dapat terbuai oleh kekuatan dari Hollow. Kemana rasa keadilan yang ia junjung tinggi itu? Dan mengapa titik akhir dari keadilan itu berubah?

Karena tak menemukan jawaban, ia putuskan kembali pada berkas-berkasnya. Berkas-berkas untuk artikel majalah di bulan depan. Sebagian berkas berisi open recruitment dari Gotei 13. Semua kapten dan wakil kapten menuliskan pesan mereka untuk calon anggota baru. Kriteria anggota baru yang dibutuhkan, suasana divisi, dan beberapa kalimat promosi. Namun, ada tiga divisi tanpa komentar dari kapten divisi tersebut. Divisinya sendiri, Divisi 3, dan Divisi 5.

Ia buka lembar-lembar open recruitment itu. Divisi 1, Divisi 2. Lalu Divisi 3. Ia baca kembali tulisan Kira. Ia terhenyak dengan jawaban Kira di tiap pertanyaan. Kira beberapa kali mengatakan bahwa Divisi 3 tak menginginkan seorang pembohong. Rupanya inilah pukulan yang Kira terima.

"Jangan pernah sebut nama itu di depanku!" perintah Kira dengan tenang. Tapi matanya jelas-jelas menunjukkan kemarahan dan keinginan untuk melukai Ichimaru, saat nama itu Hisagi sebutkan.

Kira yang malang, pikirnya. Ichimaru Gin jelas-jelas menorehkan luka dalam pada pemuda itu. Ia tak tahu apa hanya kebohongan Ichimaru sajakah yang membuat Kira nampak selalu bersedih. Seakan-akan semua sumber kebahagiaan telah terhisap keluar dari Kira. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah dendam, kekecewaan, dan kesepiaan. Membuat pemilik raga itu nampak layu, lemah, dan tak ada semangat untuk hidup.

Memang ia beberapa kali teringat tentang kaptennya dan caranya memaknai hidup. Teringat pula olehnya pelajaran-pelajaran yang telah diberikan oleh kaptennya. Justru karena pelajaran itulah, ia memilih untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ia tak ingin karena keterpurukannya, tugas-tugasnya terbengkalai. Tak ingin rasa sedihnya mempengaruhi anggota divisinya yang lain. Tak ingin karena rasa itu pula mereka lebih memikirkan dirinya daripada Seireitei. Dan terpenting tak ingin membuat divisinya berada dalam kekacauan, atau mungkin kehancuran, karena tak ada pemimpin.

Lain Kira Izuru, lain Hinamori Momo. Juniornya yang juga sama-sama ditinggalkan. Dari ketiganya, mungkin Hinamorilah yang paling terpukul. Ia mendengar dari rekan sesama wakil kapten bahwa Hinamori sangat dekat dengan Aizen. Dari mereka pula dan dari tulisan Hinamori sendiri ia tahu bahwa Hinamori menganggap Aizen sebagai ayah, guru, dan panutan. Mungkin lebih, mengingat Hinamori adalah seorang gadis.

Terakhir kali ia melihat Hinamori, ia nampak pucat. Dan seperti Kira, ia tampak layu meskipun ia masih bisa tersenyum lemah. Mungkin itu karena ia harus dirawat oleh Divisi 4 berhari-hari. Karena luka yang diterima dari zanpakutou Aizen.

Ia pun melihat kembali berkas dari Divisi 5. Gambar Aizen a la shojo manga-lah yang menyambutnya. "Kami menunggumu," kata tulisan di sampingnya. Ia baca pula tulisan Hinamori. 'Bukan seorang pengkhianat, eh?' tanyanya setelah tahu jawaban Hinamori tentang kriteria anggota baru. Jawaban Hinamori dan tulisan di samping gambar membuatnya bingung. Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkan Hinamori? Dengan jelas ia menulis tidak menginginkan pengkhianat. Tapi mengapa gambarnya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia juga menunggu Aizen kembali? 'Aneh,' pikirnya.

Namun, sebenarnya ia juga menginginkan kaptennya kembali ke Soul Society. Ia dan anggota divisinya masih memerlukan bimbingan dan petuah bijak dari Tousen Kaname. Ia juga ingin mengembalikan teladannya itu ke jalan yang terang.

Guk. Guk.

Ia mendengar suara anjing. Anjing? Seingatnya tak ada anjing yang dipelihara di divisi ini.

Guk. Guk. Guk.

"Tenang Gorou. Kau bisa mengganggu Wakil-kapten Hisagi," kata suara berat menenangkan anjing itu. 'Tunggu itu suara Kapten Komamura,' katanya, mengenali pemilik suara itu.

"Kapten Komamura, selamat pagi," sapanya sambil memalingkan wajah dari monitor. Ia segera beranjak dan mempersilakan masuk Kapten Komamura.

"Selamat pagi, Wakil-kapten Hisagi," jawab Komamura. "Ternyata benar, kau mengganggu Wakil-kapten Hisagi, Gorou," kata Komamura menasehati anjingnya.

"Ah, tidak juga Kapten Komamura. Ada keperluan apa sehingga Anda sampai di kompleks ini Kapten Komamura?" tanya Hisagi.

"Tak ada. Mmm... mungkin karena kebiasaan saja. Setiap pagi aku mengajak Gorou jalan-jalan dan untuk menjumpai Tousen," papar Komamura yang justru mengundang keheningan.

Hisagi mengusir keheningan itu dengan berkata, "Kapten Komamura, apakah pernah terpikir bahwa suatu hari Anda harus mengarahkan pedang ke sahabat Anda?"

"Jika Tousen-lah yang kau maksud, tidak. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya," ujar Komamura. Kemudian menambahkan,"Tapi jika itu harus demi Soul Society dan demi menariknya kembali ke sini, aku akan mengarahkan pedangku padanya."

"Saya pun akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan beliau ke Soul Society. Kembali ke tempat yang seusai untuknya," sahut Hisagi dengan kesungguhan yang terpancar di matanya.

Komamura menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan, "Namun, bagaimana jika ia menjadi orang yang tidak kita kenal? Pandangannya berubah? Itu yang sempat terpikir olehku."

Lagi, pertanyaan Komamura mensunyikan keadaan. Bahkan Gorou-pun terdiam.

"Maka kalahkan ia karena ia bukan Tousen Kaname yang kita kenal," jawab Hisagi mantab. Ia bisa melihat keterkejutan di mata Komamura.

Sebenarnya ia juga terkejut oleh pertanyaan Komamura. Namun, setelah memperhitungkan kemungkinan terburuk dan hasilnya, ia memilih untuk melawan sosok itu. "Demi dirinya sendiri dan demi Soul Society," terang Hisagi.

"Aa, kalau itu pilihanmu Hisagi... Aku menghargainya. Kupikir ini saatnya pamit. Kami mau melanjutkan jalan-jalan. Maaf jika mengganggu," kata Komamura.

"Tidak. Justru Anda mengingatkan saya tentang hal yang mungkin saya hadapi, Kapten Komamura," kata Hisagi sungguh-sungguh.

"Begitu. Jadi, sekarang mari kita berusaha hingga hal itu terwujud," ucap Komamura sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya seperti orang-orang yang berjanji akan berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ya, mari berusaha, Kapten Komamura! Saya yakin kita bisa. Saya pun akan berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh dalam menjalankan divisi ini," kata Hisagi tanpa keraguan.

###

Meskipun tanpa kapten sebagai pembimbing di antara mereka. Meskipun ia sendirian mengepalai divisi ini. Ia yakin ia bisa menanganinya. Sebab, ia takkan mengabaikan jasa-jasa kaptennya dan ia ingin mengabdi pada Soul Society.

* * *

A/N the last: Terima kasih telah membaca. Bagaimana pendapat teman2 penulis? Kurang jelas? Gaje? In character atau out of character? Penulis bener-bener sok tahu? Mirip esai? =D

Saya minta maaf tentang bagian publikasi majalah karena saya belum kenal betul dengan profesi jurnalistik dan yang berhubungan dengannya. Dan ending lumayan, yah, maksa karena saya kena serangan kantuk.

Jadi, silakan ketik dukungan, pertanyaan, kritik maupun flame. Semuanya, saya terima dengan senang hati. Yup, saya menerima flame karena ingin bakar sate nih. Hehehe... Lapar sih.

Terakhir dari saya, mari kita heterogenkan fandom Bleach Indonesia! Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya.


End file.
